


Flowers from the Garden

by hazyvelvet



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, i'm crying as i type this, s ave me, yes here be the angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:38:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazyvelvet/pseuds/hazyvelvet
Summary: "No, wait!" The girl shouted. The man turned back around. "I was just wondering, all of the townsfolk get angry when you steal their flowers, but none of them seem to care as to why you steal them!""You want to know why I steal flowers?" The man asked. The girl nodded. "I'll have to show you."





	Flowers from the Garden

**Author's Note:**

> HOOEY okay so hi,, this is gonna be depressing af because I love despair, ahahAHA okay so real shit... this finna be sad so ill stop being a meme now.

He's been stealing flowers from numerous gardens for quite some time now. No one knows what he does with the flowers, but the townsfolk are angry with him. 'Why does he steal flowers from our gardens?' they wonder. If only one of them was brave enough to ask.

It was the 21st of October when one of the townsfolk decided to speak up. An anxious girl, around her mid twenties, was on her cell phone one day when she heard a rustle in her bushes. She thought it was just a squirrel and didn't do anything about it. She continued to scroll on her phone, but as soon as she saw a hand reach into her Rose bush, she put her phone down and immediately went outside.

"Who's there?" she asked. A man in his late twenties stepped out from the bush. He was wearing all white, his blue eyes glistening with tears. 

"I'm sorry..." The man replied. "I'll go if you want me to, I don't want to cause any trouble..." He started to walk away, with the rose in his hand.

"No, wait!" The girl shouted. The man turned back around. "I was just wondering, all of the townsfolk get angry when you steal their flowers, but none of them seem to care as to why you steal them!"

"You want to know why I steal flowers?" The man asked. The girl nodded. "I'll have to show you."

The girl looked nervous as soon as the man said that. The man noticed her expression, and immediately regretted saying his statement. "I'm not going to kidnap you, if thats what you're scared about," he said. "I just want to take you to the place where I put these flowers."

The girl's eyes widened. "Really?" she asked.

"Yes..." The man said with a sigh. "I just have one request."

"And that is...?" The girl asked.

"Can I have your Daisies?" The man asked, on the verge of tears. "Those were his favorite flowers..."

"Uh, sure..." The girl said as she pulled some Daisies from the soil. She handed them to the man with a small smile.

"Thank you so much..." The man said. He opened his car door and put the flowers in the backseat. He then opened the front door for the girl, who stepped inside. The man started the car and drove to the cemetery.

_____________________

They were in the car for about an hour before the man started to talk. The girl noticed the man was silently crying, so she tried to start a conversation. "Can you tell me what these flowers are for now? It's been an hour..." She sighed.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "I might start crying..."

"Dude, you're already crying. Just tell me," The girl said, a bit annoyed.

"Oh, alright..." The man said. As soon as he said that, however, they arrived at the cemetery. The man stepped out, flowers in hand, with the girl trailing behind him. He stopped at a tombstone that read "Rest In Peace David 'Campbell.' Gone, but never forgotten." At this point, the man was sobbing. The girl felt a bit awkward so she patted him on the back and waited in the car. The man put the flowers down next to the hundreds that he left there from previous visits. "Goodbye Davey, I'll see you soon..."

**Author's Note:**

> There are tears running down my face,, fuck i love this ship.


End file.
